solar_frontier_the_tabletop_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Psionics
A player must expose themselves to a series of chemical alterations or be naturally prone to psionics, one's willpower directly effects how powerful and how efficiently one can use or repel psionic abilities. A player must go to a psionics clinic and pay the GM dictated price if they wish to be able to use psionics, as if the player does it for free, they are conscripted into the army as a psionic soldier. Roll a d20 to simulate the first round of testing done, this takes one in game day. If the player rolls a five or below, the first test is a success. The player shows the physical and mental potential of undertaking the dangerous tests and alterations required to become a psionic user. If the player's species is naturally inclined to psionics from this point the player may work on improving his skills. The first procedure exposes the player to a series of highly dense radioactive materials, the goal here is the lay the groundwork for the psionic amps and tap into the brain's potential, but ultimately this produces small tumors within the brain for the user, not too large for any concern and they will not expand, but none the less something to consider. The player looses -1 CON and their hair temporarily. This procedure takes up another day. From this point this player may use tier 1 and 2 psionics, but may not get psionic amps . The second procedure (if the player is willing to undergo it) rapidly builds connections within the brain, and the clinic operators, using mechanical robots put the player under anesthetic and put a GM dictated priced, basic biotic amp which may be upgraded in the future. The player gains +1 WIL and INT, but needs to roll a D20. If the player rolls 5 or bellow, there are no side effects; the procedure was a straight out success. 6 to 10, every time the user activates a psionic ability for the rest of the day, they lose -4 PER and -2 INT due to migraines. 11 to 15, the player has a permanent -2 PER as well as the 6 to 10 debuff. 16 to 20 the player looses a permanent -1 CON, -2 PER and -1 INT, as well as the 6 to 10 debuff. With this buff, the player may now use psionics tier 1 psionics with ease, tier 2 effectively, work on tier 3, and if dedicated enough achieve tier 4. If the player wishes, they may go for the third and final procedure. This procedure is very expensive and experimental, yet it gives the player a chance to rapidly accelerate his psionic abilities, learning faster and mentally stronger. Sacrificing well being and physique for the power of the mind. The player is injected with the dense material directly and is exposed to multiple brain enhancing drugs. The player looses a permanent -5 CON, -4 STR, -4 END -2 AGL, yet gains a +5 WIL buff and a +3 IINT buff. The player gains a +6 Buff to Minor Psionics and a +3 Buff to Major Psionics Psionic is a skill, which is affected by willpower. A player must have above 12 Willpower to be able to use psionics. If a player is trying to resist a psionic ability being used on them they must roll their willpower, the psionic user rolls their psionic skill Failing a physical psionics roll tires you. -1END Failing a mental psionics roll forces you to doubt yourself. -1P.P Important Values Psionic Power: Equal to 1/2 WIL + 1/2 Psionics skill Lifting Limit: The maximum mass of an object you can lift. Equal to: Double your Psionic Power + 1d20. Telekinetic radius: Equal to your Psionic Power in meters. (see below) Tier One Psionics The user can affect the force of objects around them, but cannot enter another mind Telekinesis: Pick up object within your telekinetic radius. You can lift any object less than your lifting limit. As it is about fine manipulation, it is seperate from shoves and yanks. *Move- You can move and place the item within your telekenisis radius. You can move while holding this object. If you are damaged while lifting, roll WIL to keep going. *Throw- You can throw the item Double your telekinetic radius -5 for every 10 kilgrams of the object. Deal a 2d6 of damage for every 10kg of the objects weight (for example a 35kg item would deal 6d6 damage If damage excedes ½ END target must roll endurance to keep standing To hit is d20+Psionic skill *'Unstable'- Weightlessness **Spend an extra turn concentraing, you can lift anything not bolted down, reguardless of weight Minor Shove: * d20 + Psionic Power vs d20 + AGL or STR, if succeed target falls over. For every point above 1½ of your roll throw back the target a meter Deal 1d4 damage per meter If target didn't resist they are thrown until they hit something, but get an agility roll to save themselves damage. Pulling something that is falling counts as 5*gravity of the planet Psionic Yank: *Must be within half your Telekinetic radius. *d20 + Psionic Power vs d20 + STR if successful pull an object from a character. The object cannot excede half your lifting limit. The object flies in a specified distance as a thrown object. *Yanking at bodyparts deals Psionics Power - 1d6 damage. With a strength check for the target to remain standing. Damage is spread evenly between the bodypart and torso. Kinetic Molecular Manipulation: *Does not work on creatures. *Climate Control: Via slowing or speeding up particles one make ambiently raise or lower the temperature by double their psionic power in degrees. Quadruple if given enough time to focus. *Ignition: small unmoving objects can also be affected to a more extreme degree. raising or lowering temperature up to WILxPsionics Skill in degrees celcius. *Flare: By extreme heating of an object it produces light. It may be difficult to manipulate without some form of extended manipulation device. (torch) Tier Two Psionics The user can interact with a sentient mind and can create energy in adition to tier 1 abilities Telepathy *Communicate with a creature within Double your psionic power metres (creature must have a language). *'Free' Mind Cloud *Attacker d20 + Psionic Power vs Target d20 + WIL, If success, the target becomes irrational and confused and gains -4 to all mental stats. *'Unstable' Mind Read *The psionist rolls and adds its psionic skill verses the targets willpower, if the target is consiously fortifying his mind (i.e a torture situation) he adds a d20. Mind Suggestion *Attacker rolls d20 + Psionic Power vs Target d20 + WIL, If success, you slightly alter the targets line of thinking towards your will. *+1/4 P.P to all charisma based checks. *'Unstable' Minor Kinetic Shield *Roll 1d20, roll under Psionic Power, If success, you energise particles around a target (including you), effectively creating a shield, Gain your Psionic Power + 1d4 as a temporary shield (no recharge) *If a kinetic shield is put onto a target that already has a shield, the Kinetic Shield SHP is taken from the target's current SHP, this is due to the shields being out of phase and canceling out *You cannot have a kinetic shield that has more than 50SHP or the target will ignite from being overcharged *'Unstable' Mind Barrier *Roll 1d20, roll under Psionic Power, If success, target (including you) insta-passes Pain checks for 1/2 WIL turns *'Unstable' Molecule Conflagation *Roll 1d20, roll under Psionic Power, If success, you infuse the target's particles with mass amounts of energy, igniting it *'Unstable' Vital Alteration *Roll d20 + Psionic Power vs Target d20 + 2*END, If success, you put immense force on a selected limb of a target and cripple it. *'Unstable' Mind Snap *Attacker rolls d20 + Psionic Power vs Target d20 + WIL, If success, you fill the enemy with thoughts of rage and send them into a frenzy. *'Unstable' Tier Three Psionics The user can alter a persons mind, alter space to a certain degree and can access more powerful versions of previous powers in adition to previous tiers. Mind Shatter *Must know Mind Snap *Attacker d20 + Psionic Power vs Enemy d20 + WIL, If success, you break the target's mind, and they become consumed with fear. *'Unstable' Mind Control *Must know Mind Suggestion *Attacker rolls d20 + Psionic Power vs Target d20 + 2*WIL, If success, you have the ability to travel through time (no rly) *'Unstable' Advanced Telekinesis *Must know Telekenesis *Can lift multiple objects *'Unstable' - Telekenetic Barrage **All objects not bolted down, regurardless of weight, within WIL metres are thrown in the direction of the target, although they don't neccecarily hit. Mind Wipe *Attacker d20 + Psionic Power vs Enemy 2d20 + WIL, If success, target forgets whatever the user wills, from the events of yesterday to their own birth. *-1d4 target intelligence for one week *'Unstable' Minor Teleport *Spend one turn concentrating on an area within your vision and on your next turn you shift yourself to that area. Keep in mind you will maintain velocity. Major Kinetic Push *Must know Minor Kinetic Push *Range of Psionic Power *d20 + Psionic Power vs d20 + END *For every point greater than the target throw them 1 meter. *They take 1d6 damage *If they didn't resist they are thown till they hit something. *'Unstable' Tier Four Psionics You can alter the laws of physics, defy logic and gain amplified forms of previous powers in adition to previous tiers. Transversal Rift *Must know Major Teleportation *Spend 2 turns concentrating on an area you've previously been to and then a hidden roll is made 1d20 by the DM, roll under Psionic Power, if success, a rift opens to the location you were thinking of. If fail a rift opens to a GM dictated location. **The players cannot tell where the rift leads until they go through. **The rift is one way, people cannot enter from the other side of the rift. **Tip: The more the player fails, the worse the location the location that the rift leads to. *'Unstable'- Wormhole **Spend 3 Turns concentrating, Adds a gravitational pull to the Transversal Rift (same as Unstable Major Shove) Gravitational Control *Must know Major Shove *Roll d20, roll under 1/2 Psionic Power, if success, While concentrating, the player can amplify or nulifiy the gravity in the area. You must roll d20 under your WIL and keep concentrating to continue the effects. Major Kinetic Shield *Must know Minor Kinetic Shield *Concentrate for 1 turn Roll 1d20, roll under Psionic Power, If success, you energise particles around a target (including you) to a near critical degree (this requires great finesse) effectively creating a powerful shield, Gain a 1d20 + Psionic Power temporary shield (no recharge) *If a kinetic shield is put onto a target that already has a shield, the Kinetic Shield SHP is taken from the target's current SHP, this is due to the shields being out of phase and canceling out. *You cannot have a kinetic shield that has more than 50SHP or the target will ignite from being overcharged Mind Fortress *Must know Mind Barrier *Roll 1d20, roll under Psionic Power skill, If success, target (including you) cannot get negative effects of limb damage (Like blinded by eye damage, or normal limbs being crippled or bleeding) for 1/2 WIL turns **Target can still die **The full effects of damage dealt to target is experienced all at once when the Mind Fortress ends, the target must make a PTH check against all the damage they had taken during Mind Fortress and all limbs that have recieved enough damage will experience the negative effects of limb damage. Major Teleportation *Must know Minor Teleportation *Conentrate for 1 turn, target someone, Roll d20 + Psionic Power vs d20 + WIL, if success, then teleport target to an area within your view. Target keeps velocity. Tier Five Psionics You gain the ability to overcharge certain powers and create a zone of nothingness in adition to previous tiers Power Unstabilify *Select any power you currently know, then spend 1 turn concentrating then Roll d20 under Psionics Skill, If success preform 'unstable' effect of selected power with 'Unstable' tag. Unstable effect is power applied to everyone within WIL metres. If fail, counts as a critical fail of the base power. If critical fail, counts as critical fail of unstable effect Void Rift *Must know Transversal Rift *Spend 3 turns concentrating on conjuring a new reality of nothingness, rolling d20, under 1/2 Psionic Power every turn, (if any roll is failed you lose focus and must try again) *The width of the rift can be between 1 and Psionic Power Skill meters wide *'Unstable'- Black Hole **Spend 4 turns concentrating on creating an expanding hole of nothingness, (rolling d20, under 1/2 Psionic Power skill every turn, if any roll is failed you lose focus and must try again) that has gravitational pull (same as Unstable Major Kinetic Pull) Tier Six Psionics The game has become boring, time to change things up Transfrontierial Rift *Must know Void Rift *You concentrate on conjuring a rift to another frontier, putting all of your experiences into the rift (Every turn lose a level until you are level 1). If success, you open a rift into another frontier **Anyone who passes through the rift is also reset to Level 1, and stats are reduced in accordance, however you keep all equipment that you have gathered in the current frontier Transdimensial Rift *Must know Void Rift *You concentrate on conjuring a rift to another dimension, putting a large ammount of your experiences into the rift (Every turn lose a level until you reach GM dictated level) . If succeess, you open a rift into another dimension, which is like you had never interfered with the events in the current dimension and may have other small quirks **Optional: When rift is walked through by other players, reduce them to GM dictated Level.